


I'm The One

by Sabariel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabariel/pseuds/Sabariel
Summary: I'm the one that watched and wondered, but could never do anything.





	I'm The One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

I'm The One

I'm the one that was her friend.

She never was yours until you came to me one night, your desperate plea of help. She was my friend and was never yours, you wanted her to get to know you. You knew that she would be yours, if she just got to know you better, past the confident Quidditch player, past the troublesome marauder, past the joker of the class, past the boy that mocked her best friend when you were fifteen.

I'm the one that spoke to her for you.

She laughed at me at first and told me, in an affectionate way that she failed to notice that I had, that I shouldn't take orders from a messy haired fool like you. You could do you own dirty work, if you wanted her to be friends with you. She told me you weren't so bad no more, you had grown on her since we began seventh year and you took your Head Boy duties seriously. She said you could be friends.

I'm the one that told you her message and watched her crumble.

I watched as you approached us sitting in the library, in one hand was your book bag carrying your homework and the other was a daisy you had picked up on your way from the Quidditch pitch. You placed it down on her open charms book with a smile before turning and joining a first year at the other end of the library. She watched after you dazed, as if it was the first time she had seen you, before turning back to her work, the daisy still lying on her open book.

I'm the one that comforted her.

She was distraught you had got hit by a bludger in a Quidditch match. She cried against Sirius' shoulder as he led her to the hospital wing, he sat her in a chair unsure what to do with crying women and he gave me a hopeless look. I went to her then, sat next to her and held her as she cried over missed chances with you.

I'm the one that watched.

I watched as she fell, and fall she did. The moment you gave her that daisy was the moment she fell and I knew it was all lost. She went to you next, offering her friendship something that I thought she would never do. It amazed me, to watch.

I'm the one that wondered.

I wondered as I watched you both cross the courtyard hand in hand, wondered if that could have been me if I had told you the truth. Told you that I loved her and that she knew it, but she never did return the feeling. I wondered what Sirius would be like if he knew as well, happy for a thing like me to feel such an emotion or betrayal on your behalf because I knew how you felt for her. Always.

I'm the one that told you.

Told you that I loved her, I couldn't watch nor wonder no more. I was your friend and had to tell you. You refused to talk to me for a day and Sirius surprisingly stayed neutral in his opinion of it. I watched as she went to you after I told you, you anger seemed to fade as you saw her approach you.

I'm the one that was once again left to watch.

I stood next to Sirius and watched and waited. I waited with bated breath half hoping she changed her mind and fled. Fled away from this church and from you, waiting in some place only she and I knew, waiting for me to go get her. Only I watched as she walked towards you, her smile more radiant than the dress she was wearing or the flowers surrounding the occupants of the stiles. I was left to watch as she gave herself to you in every way, she was yours now.

I'm the one that regretted.

I regret ever leaving on that fateful mission the day after she was yours forever. I've regretted it ever since, I left without saying goodbye, and now I will never have the chance too.

I'm the one that's left alone.

I'm the one that she left for you.

And I'm the one that isn't you.


End file.
